


take me to church

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Catholic School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, angst? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We met at a Catholic School and they say this is wrong but it feels so right AU
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 18





	take me to church

Whenever Matt met the new student now joining his class, he intimidated him quite a bit. his midnight colored hair tied back into a ponytail, his dark, mysterious colored eyes, and his smug grin he wore whenever he talked back to a teacher, causing them to get furious and yell at the new kid.

Matt did his best to avoid him, he could feel Ryan's eyes burning into him during class but he never looked back at him. his plan worked until he was separated into groups and no one would pick Matt as their partner. 

Ryan was alone as well so he got paired up with Ryan, who gave him a glare before he reluctantly grabbed his school bag and swung it over his shoulder, walking over to matt's table then sitting next to the other male.

Matt bit his bottom lip, his heart was racing. soon the teacher's words became a faint noise to him as panic began to rise in him.

Ryan looked over at Matt and chuckled softly, he lightly tapped Matt's arm, feeling him jump from the touch. "You good, dude?"

Matt's face turned red from embarrassment as he nodded his head. Ryan only shrugged and began to work on his part of the group work. The two were silent until Ryan tried to strike up a conversation. 

"How come you never talk to me when I stare at you in class?" Ryan asked with a slightly annoyed tone which made guilt wash through Matt's conscious.

"I- uh, sorry.." Matt mumbled under his breath as he put down his pencil and turned his head towards the other. Ryan only grinned as he looked Matt up and down. "Whatever."

Matt learned that Ryan's mother forced him to go to their school, something about him converting from his life of sins. Matt didn't pay much attention, still trying to get over his embarrassment from the previous situation. 

Whenever the bell rang signaling that class was over, Matt shoved all his belongings into his bag and quickly tried to rush out of the room, but was stopped by Ryan grabbing the back of his uniform and halting him in place. Matt turned around to meet Ryan's eyes looking down at him. "Where are you off in such a rush, don't you want to hang out with me?" he ended his question with a smirk.

Matt stammered over his words while Ryan laughed, the older male of the two swung his arms around Matt's neck as he led the two out of the classroom. they got lunch together then went off to Matt's favorite eating spot at the small school.

Matt sat in silence and ate as Ryan hummed to himself, occasionally taking bites from his sandwich. the older kid seemed nice enough, Matt felt guilty for assuming that he would be an asshole. His mother always told him not to judge someone based on looks but Ryan was more intimidating than his other fellow classmates.

Matt hung out with Ryan more often after that, Ryan seemed ecstatic to finally meet a new friend. Matt's teachers gave him side eyes for hanging around the delinquent but he tried to ignore it, as long as Ryan didn't do anything to make Matt uneasy he was okay.. right?

One day Ryan pulled Matt into the school bathrooms and into a stall. Matt tilted his head and stared at the older male questioningly. "Check this." Ryan smirked before he stuck out his tongue, a sliver piercing sat on his tongue, causing Matt to open his mouth in awe. "Woah.. when did you get that?"

Ryan stuck his tongue back in his mouth and chuckled, “Got my friend to do it for me, do you want one too?” Matt’s face went flush as he shook his head. Ryan only shrugged, wiping the drool off his chin, “suit yourself,”

“Did it hurt?” Matt bite his lip. Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed. “I mean, yeah dude, it’s a fucking needle on my tongue.”

Matt never saw piercings outside of one's on people’s ears, his mom usually shielded his eyes away from alternative styled people whenever they went out in public, he never thought much of it but he liked how they dressed.

Ryan stared into Matt’s eyes, causing the younger one of the two to blush before he grabbed Matt’s uniform collar and hungrily kissed Matt’s lips, Matt’s eyes went wide as Ryan kissed him, he didn’t realize he began to reciprocate the kiss, and soon, Ryan’s tongue was inside of Matt’s mouth. Matt could feel the cold piercing under his tongue.

They kissed longer before they pulled away to breathe, Matt opened his mouth to speak but the loud ringing of the bell interrupted him before he could get any words out. Ryan gave Matt a quick smile before he left the bathroom stall, leaving Matt to sit on the toilet confused.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to enjoy what just happened but it felt nice to him for some reason, he was taught that being gay was a sin and that they would never be accepted, is that why Ryan was sent to catholic school? 

His mind swirled with thoughts as he dragged himself off to class, zoning out during most of it, all he could think of was Ryan. How soft his lips felt, how he always felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around the older male, how happy he made him feel.. Was he gay? He couldn’t be.

_Right?_

Matt avoided Ryan for a couple of days after the kiss, he was always struck with guilt whenever he saw the hurt in the older male’s eyes whenever Matt ignored him. 

Matt sat under a tree with a book in his hand one day during lunch, he was so distracted that he didn’t see that Ryan walked up to him until the older male was towering over him, anger plagued his dark eyes, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“W-what do you mean..?” Matt closed his book and laid it on the grass, looking up at the other, who only knitted his eyebrows in anger. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Watson.” He replied bitterly.

“A-are you gay..?” Matt whispered softly. Ryan only glared at him with an annoyed expression, “No shit, sherlock, why do you think I kissed you.”

"But.. it's a sin, Ryan.." Matt frowned. Ryan clenched his fist and huffed to himself. "You fuckers are all the same." He turned back towards the building and walked away, Matt only grabbed the book to hide his face as he cried in confusion.

_He can't be gay.. it's wrong._

Eventually Matt and Ryan made up, it took a while before they could be as close as they used to be, but Matt didn't want to give up on the friendship. He did everything to make sure Ryan didn't hate him, he was so desperate to be around the older male for reason unknown to him. 

Ryan invited Matt to a party over his friend's house, Matt agreed so that night the two walked together over to the friend's house. 

He stood awkwardly as the two greeted each other, feeling a twang of jealousy for some reason, but pushed the feeling away.

Ryan convinced Matt to drink to loosen himself up, Matt was hesitant but silently prayed before drinking the sinful liquid. Ryan smiled as he held onto the younger male, who's head was swimming from the alcohol in his system.

Matt didn't know when the game of spin the bottle started, but when the bottle landed on Ryan, he practically tackled him down as the two's lips moved in sync in the kiss. They finally pulled away to breathe, drunkenly giggling at their current positions, Matt straddling Ryan's lap, pinning his hands over his head.

Matt eventually got up and the two continued the game until Ryan's friend allowed the two to stay the night since they were too drunk to walk home and didn't want to get caught by their parents. 

Ryan didn't care about getting caught but he was mostly worried for Matt so they stayed over, he carried drunk Matt into the spare bedroom, stumbling from his own drunkenness before he tossed Matt onto the bed, who only screeched in fear. Ryan only giggled as he undressed himself into his boxers and joined Matt in bed.

Matt placed a few kisses lazily on Ryan's cheeks and lips until he rested his head in the crook of his neck and dozed off to sleep, with Ryan falling asleep soon after.

_He couldn't be gay._


End file.
